<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He seems well | 他看起来很好 by legal_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718841">He seems well | 他看起来很好</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legal_account/pseuds/legal_account'>legal_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Charles Has Issues, Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Depression, Erik Has Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Poor Charles Xavier, Protective Erik, Suicide, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legal_account/pseuds/legal_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles病了，但他看起来很开心。<br/>OR<br/>Erik与Charles交往并共同生活了10年，但他从没察觉到任何不妥。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He seems well | 他看起来很好</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次发文，只是想尽微薄之力让大家更细心留意身边的人，当他们总在笑着闹着时，请想想他们是否真的快乐。(我希望大家都快乐～)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik第三次推开了递到眼前的啤酒。</p>
<p>      "Emma，我说了我得开车回家。"说着他望了望一桌子狂喝的其他人："而且你们需要有人抬你们上计程车。"</p>
<p>      "你根本就是怕你家那位。"Emma将啤酒拿回来一饮而尽，嘲讽地看着气定神闲坐在沙发上的上司："你要是怕他受不了你一身酒味你可以去Azazel家过夜，明天一早再回去也行。"</p>
<p>      一旁的人似乎听到了自己的名字，回过头来迷迷糊糊地问了句"叫我干嘛"，接着又被其他人拉回去继续玩真心话大冒险。</p>
<p>      "不喝就是不喝。"Erik态度坚决，目光从台上演奏的乐队移回桌上花红柳绿的酒水，从中寻找自己那杯冰柠檬茶："上一次我们才因为喝酒这件事吵了一架，我可不想再来一次。"</p>
<p>      3年前Erik就是因为喝醉酒以后跌倒撞伤了额头，虽然说没什么大碍，但问题在于Charles莫名其妙地厌恶酒精，他常说这种害人害己的东西少碰为妙。出事以后Charles非常生气，而Erik又拉不下面子去乖乖认错，导致最后他们冷战了一个礼拜，最后由Charles跟他就喝酒这事约法三章才算是翻篇了。</p>
<p>      酒过三巡，其他人在发现Erik只是无聊地看着台上演出后强硬地把他拉进了了游戏里，并表示只要他不玩的话就让他这个上司请客。</p>
<p>      Erik加入了他们。倒不是他有多小气不肯为这几个人的酒水买单，他只不过希望在下属面前保留仅有的人情味。虽然那大部分都给了他最爱的人。</p>
<p>      他找了个极度刁钻的角度坐下，试图躲避命运的玩弄，但他终究还是看到酒瓶的瓶口指向了自己。于是该死的其他人给了他一个大冒险的任务。</p>
<p>      "给Charles打电话。"Emma狡黠地笑了笑，Erik有些不可置信地看着那吐出荒谬要求的红唇："并跟他提出分手。"</p>
<p>      "你疯了吗？"Erik沉声问到，只可惜明显喝多的Enma分辨不出其中的怒意。这个女人总是喜欢做他和Charles感情中的搅屎棍。</p>
<p>      除了他之外还算清醒的Angel拉了拉Emma的手臂，打哈哈地笑着圆场："老板你先别生气。Emma就只是喝多了说胡话，她..."</p>
<p>      "我没说胡话！"还未等人说完Emma就发疯似地甩开她的手，伸出手指着脸色铁青的Erik。</p>
<p>      "你跟Charles这么多年也因为各种理由分分合合好几次了，你们也不差这一次，你正好可以用这次测试你和他的感情究竟牢不牢固。"Emma双手一拍，笑嘻嘻地说："再说了，你只要回头打回去跟他说这是玩大冒险的惩罚，他肯定也会原谅你的。"</p>
<p>      "他一直以来都在原谅你，你怕什么？"</p>
<p>      他听到Emma最后说了这么一句，当下也不知道是不是被这些酒味熏晕了还是被她那句"感情牢不牢固"给刺激到了，他竟然就真的拿起了手机，找到了设置成"宝贝"的那个号码。</p>
<p>      电话响了好一会儿，在接通的前一秒Emma还不忘叮嘱他不准事先说这是大冒险游戏，然后他便听到那温和的嗓音传入耳里。</p>
<p>      『Erik。』Charles温柔地唤出他的名字，Erik回了句"嗨"，嗓子异常沙哑，这可把对面的人逗乐了。</p>
<p>      『声音怎么哑成这样。』Charles笑着问：『喝酒了吗？』</p>
<p>      他下意识地摇摇头，随即想起电话那头的人看不见后说到："我没喝酒。"</p>
<p>      『好吧。那你找我有什么事？』Charles的尾音有着轻快的上扬，Erik能想象出他正眯着好看的眼睛笑着。他一贯如此。</p>
<p>      Erik久久说不出话来，他不敢说那些话来伤害自己爱了那么多年的人。一旁的Emma这个时候夺过他的电话开了扩音一把拍在桌子上，并大声地说了一句："Charles，Erik有话跟你说！"</p>
<p>      Erik转头瞪了眼那挑着眉头的女人，无奈这个时候也不好发作，在Charles又发出疑问后他只好硬着头皮说出那句话。</p>
<p>      『你要跟我说什--』</p>
<p>      "Charles，我们分手吧..."</p>
<p>      说完这句话桌上的人包括他自己都屏住了呼吸，他们都在等着Charles的反应，片刻后却听见他疑惑地问到，里头还带着一点笑意。</p>
<p>      『Erik，你确定你没喝酒吗？』</p>
<p>      "我没喝酒。"</p>
<p>      『嗯...我不记得我们刚刚有吵过架啊。』Charles纳闷地说，但Erik听得出来他的态度非常平静，似乎在经历那么多次莫名其妙的分手与复合后已经免疫了：『这次是因为什么原因要提出分手呢？』</p>
<p>      "说你不喜欢他了Erik，或是有了什么别的喜欢的人...再不然就说你--哎呦！"Emma凑到他耳边教唆一些有的没的，然后Erik不客气地把她的脸直接一掌拍开。</p>
<p>      "...Charles，其实我这是骗你的。"片刻后他再次出声，他想要直接澄清这场闹剧，并且推开了打算加盐加醋的Emma把手机拿回耳边："我们只是在玩游戏罢了，这只不过是个愚蠢的恶作剧，对不--"     </p>
<p>      『所以我们这么多年来只是一场愚蠢的游戏？』Charles突然冒出这么这么一句，Erik一瞬间就慌了，也不知道是因为对方说的话还是那平静的语气，Erik赶紧想要解释，因为对方明显误会了他的意思："Charles，你误会了...喂？Charles？Charles！"</p>
<p>      Erik听着那头传来的忙音懊恼地抹了把脸，接着回头怒瞪终于意识到自己玩过火的Emma。</p>
<p>      但让Erik更懊恼的是对方其实并没有实际做过什么，她只是证明了他和Charles之间的感情脆弱得可以因一句玩笑话而瓦解，十年的感情在经历了好几次分分合合后其实并没有带来什么信任。</p>
<p>      那之后他什么也不说，只是泄愤似地灌了好几杯不含酒精的饮料，他遵守了有开车便不喝酒的承诺。期间大家一直在各玩各的，但其实都在偷偷往他这边瞄，Emma更是内疚地缩在人群里闷闷不乐。</p>
<p>      后来Erik上了趟洗手间，再次尝试播了通电话给Charles，但就跟刚才打过去的每次那样显示为已关机。</p>
<p>      Charles从来不会不接他电话，就算分手过后也不会这样，Erik这才意识到会耍脾气关机的就只有他一个人而已。这让Erik越想越心慌，洗了把脸后回到座位匆匆交代一句便拿起东西走了。</p>
<p>       Erik尽可能快速地赶回他和Charles一同住了10年的家。推开门时里面的灯是亮着的，窗户也没关，这证明Charles并没有离开，可是在他喊了好几次Charles的名字也没得到回应后，他原本放下的心再次提了上来。</p>
<p>      他来到那人几乎每个晚上都会待的书房，推开门除了凌乱不堪的画面之外并没有Charles的身影。Charles书桌上的茶杯打翻了，里面的茶水顺着桌沿滴落到垫在下方的地毯，画稿也散落了一地，一部手机躺在墙角那里，屏幕上是无数道摔出来的裂痕。那是去年Charles生日时Erik送给他的。</p>
<p>       他冲出书房慌张地找遍了整个房子，顺着厨房找到阳台来到储藏室并沿着所有房门一个个推开来看，最后他打开了卧室的门。</p>
<p>      里面依旧没人。Erik几乎快被恐惧给淹没。就只剩里头那间浴室了。  </p>
<p>      他扭动门把发现门打不开，这证明Charles就在里面，他拍打着门但并没有人回应，钥匙什么的从来都是Charles在管他根本不知道放在哪，他唯有用蛮力把门撞开。</p>
<p>      眼前的一切让他胃部剧烈地收缩，恐惧让他几乎要吐了出来。  </p>
<p>     浴缸里面的水几乎被染成了鲜红，旁边丢着一把沾血的匕首。他跌跌撞撞地上前去把几乎整个人沉到水里的Charles给捞出来，臂上的重量几乎一瞬间就把他颤抖的膝盖给压垮了，他重重地跌坐在地上，Charles差一点就要从他怀里滑落。</p>
<p>      他嘶喊着Charles的名字，他不明白为什么会发生这种事情，脑袋里除了红色的鲜血和那苍白的脸之外什么也不剩。他突然意识到怀里的人冰冰凉凉的，生命似乎在流失，这拉回了Erik快磨灭的理智。</p>
<p>      他匆匆抓过架子上的毛巾压在那人冒血的手腕上，并惊恐地发现两边的手腕都有伤痕。他撑起几乎失去力气的膝盖跑出了家门，开车前往不远处的医院。</p>
<p>      他看着Charles被担架推进了急诊室，护士拉上了帘子，一个带着方框眼镜的医生正向其他医护人员下达着指示，最后颤抖地倒在椅子上。</p>
<p>      Erik不知道自己究竟等了多久，最后又是怎么回到家的。他只知道医护人员进进出出了好几回，告诉他说Charles把手腕割得非常深，自杀意识很重，左边的手腕更是已经割到了骨头，如果不是他直接开车送过来恐怕就没救了，并且交代他去办住院手续，等明天的探病时段再过来。</p>
<p>      那一晚Erik基本上是睁着眼睛到天亮的，期间简讯提示音响了几次，但他没有力气点开来看，估计也是Emma那女人发来道歉的。</p>
<p>      他细细回忆了很多他和Charles过去的点点滴滴，思考这次发生的事情究竟是不是有迹可循的，但他的身体被一晚上经历过的恐慌和心碎都抽空了精力，他除了流泪之外什么也做不好。</p>
<p>      第二天探病时间一到他便拿着Charles的日用品开车到医院，没想到有个金发的女人已经守在了床边，他到门口时刚好碰上她哭着骂了句："根本就是一个蠢货！" </p>
<p>      Erik不悦地皱起眉头，因为他想起了这个女人是谁。                            </p>
<p>      "你就是Raven？"他近乎粗鲁地扯开了对方的身体，因为Charles还在昏迷当中他尽一切努力把带着怒意的声音压到最小声："Charles都这个样子了，你一个离开他那么多年的人凭什么责备他！"</p>
<p>      他和Charles在一起10年，但是他们相识是在11年前的英国。当时他独自一人出国旅行，Charles在英国的深造则刚刚结业，两人正好在美丽的伦敦遇见了彼此。</p>
<p>      他和Charles有着非常明显的差异。Charles活泼开朗，内心非常温柔，反观Erik是个近乎冷漠的人，而且脾气非常地坏，但他们就像磁铁的南北极那样相互吸引直到相爱，回国后他们开始了长达10年的同居生活。</p>
<p>      Erik唯一的亲人远在德国，他也知道Charles在这个世界上仅有的亲人就只剩那位和他没有血缘关系的妹妹，只不过两人在几年前吵架闹翻后就断绝了来往，Erik更是从来没见过她。但Charles偶尔会跟他提起那位叫Raven的女孩，在向他描述这位美丽的姑娘时脸上总带着温柔的笑意，他看得出Charles非常想念她。</p>
<p>      "看来你就是Erik了。"Raven用力甩开了Erik的手，随即将他从头到脚扫描了一遍，Erik虽然非常不喜欢这种感觉，但他更加疑惑为什么对方会知道他的名字。</p>
<p>      "刚刚那一句不是骂Charles的。"Raven瞪着他，眼里是莫名其妙的怒意和厌恶："而是给你的，你这个蠢货！你怎么会让这种事发生在Charles身上？！"</p>
<p>      Erik低头望了眼微微皱起眉头的人，他的唇色到现在还是苍白的。 </p>
<p>      "...我们到外面谈谈。"片刻后Erik说到，然后不由分说地拉着Raven的手臂往外头走去。</p>
<p>      他坚决不能让他们一触即发的争执打扰到Charles的休息，于是他们买了咖啡来到楼下的花园找了处阴凉的地方说话。</p>
<p>      "我就知道这一天终究会到来..."</p>
<p>      这是她说的第一句话，同时她的眼眶立刻红了一圈，没多久就有眼泪滴落了下来。</p>
<p>      他们用了将近一个小时来"谈谈"，但期间只有Raven一个人在说话，Erik则在默默的听着，Raven看不出眼前的这个男人在想什么。</p>
<p>      "Charles小时候曾受过长期的家庭暴力。他父亲死得早，母亲生前总爱喝酒，喝醉以后就拿他出气，又是打又是骂，有时甚至会把他反锁在储物室里让他饿上好几天。"Raven叹息一声，止住的泪水又流了出来："直到有一天晚上那女人在喝醉后开车出了车祸，Charles才终于解脱了。不久后我和他在一个寄养家庭相见，但很多年过去了我也从来没见他真心笑过。"</p>
<p>      Charles其实很少向他提及自己的家庭，他唯一知道的就只有这位"妹妹"的存在。事实上，Erik连他身边的朋友都没认识几个。因为Erik的工作常常是早出晚归，平时周末也格外珍惜呆在家休息的机会，他基本上除了偶然见过一位叫Moira的女人之外没与Charles的朋友圈有过任何交集。</p>
<p>      但Charles几乎认识他所有的朋友，其中有大部分是他工作的伙伴，而且因为Charles实在人太好了——他就是个天使——Erik所有认识Charles的朋友都非常喜欢他。</p>
<p>      "后来我们寄养家庭的父母也去世了，Charles担任起照顾我的工作。他是个非常好的人，也是个非常称职的哥哥，我们靠父母遗留下的财产完成了学业，但期间Charles依旧会外出打工，说是要省些钱让我以后过得好一些。"</p>
<p>      "我一直对他说的这句话感到疑惑，但他这句话说多了我也没再留心。后来我跟着男朋友Hank到了别的城市生活，直到有一天我带着他偷偷回家想要给Charles一个惊喜时，我看到Charles整个人躲在了衣柜里抖个不停，左边的手腕还有一道渗血的刀痕。"</p>
<p>      Raven无法抑制地哽咽起来，她的话说得断断续续，但即使这样Erik也无法忽视其中的恐惧，这让他回想起昨天晚上看到的画面。</p>
<p>      "我们费了好大的力气才把他劝出来安抚了一番，但他坚持不肯去医院，而且好在血还没流失太多，我只好让Hank帮他包扎好伤口，这件事也就算过去了。"</p>
<p>      Raven说是Hank通知她Charles入院的事的，就是昨天那个接手Charles的戴着方框眼镜的急诊室医生，而且是Hank告诉了她Erik的身份，但他没有心思去考虑该不该投诉院方私自透露病人家属信息的行为。</p>
<p>      Raven还跟他说当年Charles抑郁了好一阵子，因此Raven搬了回来照顾他，可是后来有一天Raven下班回来发现Charles不见了，才知道Charles乘她不注意时偷偷买了机票跑出国，还说他是出国深造，让Raven别去找他了。  </p>
<p>      "自那以后他就没再跟我联系过。我尝试打探他的消息，但他和以前的朋友和同学都没再来往过，他就像人间蒸发似的，我们谁也找不到他。Charles是我在这个世界上最爱的人，既然他不希望我们打扰他，我会尊重他的意思。"</p>
<p>      所以Charles向他撒谎了。但Erik理解他，几乎每个人都有想要埋葬的过往。</p>
<p>      Erik曾想过替他找回多年不见的妹妹，但他总是以不想要见面弄得两人都尴尬而拒绝了他。Charles是个非常优秀的插画家，这样的职业非常复合他的气质。Erik也看过他画的儿童插画，里面满满的都是爱与温暖，他无法把作出这样作品的人与遭受过家庭暴力的孩子关联起来。Charles似乎把一切都隐藏得很好。</p>
<p>      Raven以Charles自杀的事指责他，并怪罪于他。Erik没有反驳。</p>
<p>      他知道自己就是凶手，是他以无知扼杀了Charles的生命。</p>
<p>      Charles出院当天Erik带着Raven一起来的。Charles看到他们两个一同出现以后没有什么表示。事实上，他睁开眼时就像变了个人似地，不是Erik所熟悉的那个，总是带着温柔的笑容，或是说一些幽默风趣的笑话把人逗笑的Charles。抑或者，这10年来他看到的Charles才是假的，他事实上从没快乐过，他一直感到痛苦。</p>
<p>      这个想法让Erik感到深深的绝望。</p>
<p>      Charles自始自终没说一句话，只是在回到家后Erik问他要不要去休息时点了点头，然后一个人走进了卧室。</p>
<p>      Raven又跟他说了一些Charles以前的事。她说Charles在出国前曾有过两段交往，最后都以失败告终，因为那两个人就是彻头彻尾的人渣，他们志在玩弄他的感情，她甚至怀疑他们对Charles造成的伤害不会比他的生母来的少。Erik知道她同时在影射自己犯下的错。  </p>
<p>      Charles在他们这段感情里是如此的战战兢兢，以他看不见的、近乎卑微的姿态在付出努力，但他总是一次又一次理所当然地让他心碎，他甚至连Charles身上不寻常的事都没发现过，也许还忽略了很多绝望求助的信息。</p>
<p>      接下来的一切就像以往的每一天那样进行。他们白天各做各的，晚上吃过晚饭后洗过澡，在客厅里看了会儿电视后Charles便回了书房画画。期间Charles还是会嫌弃他做的饭太糟糕，跟他一起吐槽电视剧的剧情，在进书房之前照旧为他俩切了一盘水果，只不过Erik注意到他去拿刀时盯了它好一会儿，那让Erik差点没忍住上前去一把给他抢过来。</p>
<p>      晚上Charles又失眠了。</p>
<p>      他一直以来都有睡眠的问题，Erik在他俩开始同居时就注意到了。每当Charles失眠时他都会自己一个人捧着一杯热牛奶在家里到处逛，逛到睡意来了才回房睡觉，并且总是以Erik第二天得上班为由把他压回床上不让他跟着来。</p>
<p>      但如果第二天不必上班的话Erik通常会陪他一起找事情做。有时候他们会下棋，有时会找些电影看，再不然就是单纯到院子里坐着吹风聊天。Charles出院时医生叮嘱他要多陪陪患者，于是他请了个长假待在家里。现在只要Charles晚上睡不着时Erik都能陪他找些事打发时间，然后在那人终于抵不住睡意睡着时才把他抱回床上。</p>
<p>      Raven和Charles两人因为太久没见面所以Erik让她常常上来和他单独聊聊，但据Raven后来跟他说的，他们最近几天独处时气氛非常沉重，Charles甚至不愿Raven碰他，许是Raven的出现让他想起以前的事了。</p>
<p>      后来因为工作的原因Raven必须离开，但她临走前拜托Erik一定要说服Charles去看心理医生，再不济也让他别把情绪藏着掖着，她说第二点非常重要。</p>
<p>      Erik在这段日子里偶然回想起他们过去吵架的瞬间。他们常常因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事而争吵，他们惯这叫"过日子"。但他们也会有意见不合吵得不可开交而闹分手的时候，最搞笑的是Erik"搞外遇"的那一次。</p>
<p>      其实那只不过是一次来自Emma的愚人节恶作剧。那该死的臭女人。</p>
<p>       那天他们部门所有人去聚餐，因为是可协同家属出席的聚会所以Erik理所当然把Charles带了过去，离开前Charles上了趟洗手间，Erik先到停车场等他。</p>
<p>      Erik才等了一会儿副驾驶的门就被打开了，谁知道上车的不是Charles而是Emma，那女人还凑过来一把亲上了他的脸，他在震惊的同时瞄到站在不远处的Charles，他的神情同样震惊。</p>
<p>      当天晚上回到家后Charles没有对此事提出任何发表，但这让Erik彻底感到不满了。他质责问Charles平淡的态度，还说了是不是Charles不爱他了所以随便什么人亲他都无所谓这样白痴的话，然后吵了一番后Erik便提出了分手。他回忆起当时摔门离开时Charles受伤的神情，心里就一阵疼。</p>
<p>       事后他知道了这是Emma给他的愚人节恶作剧，她自己也没想到Charles会在那个时候出来，事后她好好地跟他们两人道了歉，宽宏大量的Charles当然没跟她计较，但是接下来的半年里Erik在工作上好好把她给折磨了一番。</p>
<p>      他懊恼以前怎么就从来没想过是自己没尽过一个伴侣的责任，总是用一次次的分手伤害了他深爱的人，大多时候还得由Charles以包容来安抚被愧疚与面子折磨的他。</p>
<p>      他的Charles就是个这么温柔的人。他总是作为一个很好的伴侣和知己，把Erik所有的一切的缺点都接纳包容。</p>
<p>      Erik会在工作不顺心时找Charles倾诉，会在午饭吃不好时跟Charles抱怨，会在骂了下属一顿后找Charles顺气，但Charles从没告诉过Erik他有什么烦恼，为此Erik再次借题发挥跟他吵了起来，认为Charles不信任他，然后有莫名其妙冷战了一次。</p>
<p>      但后来他还是照样向Charles倾诉自己的烦恼，Charles依旧只告诉他开心愉悦的事情。他说这是让他们的生活保持一些平衡。</p>
<p>      但他似乎不在乎这样压抑的情绪会让自己的内心失去平衡，他就这么独自一人硬撑了好多年。</p>
<p>      Charles腕上的伤需要一段日子才能好，即使右手的伤没左手来得深，这或多或少影响到他作画，但他都死撑着，Erik只好每次替他换药时都更加小心细心。</p>
<p>      晚上Charles在书房里修补画上一些不太满意的地方，Erik则坐在书桌对面的沙发里悠闲地看书，但他时不时用余光偷偷观察书桌的方向，那人始终皱着眉头。</p>
<p>      不一会儿后Charles烦躁地把笔拍在了桌上。这其实没什么，Erik知道他偶尔会因为画得不满意而做出这个举动，但问题就是他不小心碰到了手腕上的伤口，Erik在他疼得倒抽一口气时紧张地跑了过去，洗澡后才刚换的纱布现在已经被渗出的血给染红了一块。</p>
<p>      "会太紧吗？"</p>
<p>      Erik把绷带缠上后问到，Charles从开始包扎时就沉默着不说话，Erik抬起头来才发现他的头一点一点地正在打着瞌睡，这让他有些后悔问了这个问题，Charles一下子就被惊醒了。</p>
<p>      Charles眼睛下方有着乌黑的暗影，他知道两个月前Charles接下了一个大型公益活动的插画设计工作，后天就必须交稿了，但因为这几天待在医院里让他攒下了一幅大画没完成，而且手上的伤大大拖慢了他的进度，他这几天基本上都睡不好。</p>
<p>      Charles摇了摇头，欲起身回书桌时Erik拉了拉他的袖子，等他投过视线来时Erik有些担忧地问到。</p>
<p>      "你是不是累了，要不然现在去休息吧？"</p>
<p>      Charles没有回答他的话，就这么定定地看了他一会儿，不一会儿后Erik慌张地发现泪水从那双好看的蓝眼睛里流了出来。</p>
<p>       Charles很少哭。Erik不确定他以前有没有在他看不见的地方默默流泪，但这次是他第二次看着Charles在他面前哭。</p>
<p>      第一次是什么时候他已经记不太清了，只知道当时半夜他起来时发现Charles不在他的身边，Erik就想他是不是睡不着到处逛了，于是决定出去找他。</p>
<p>      他第一个去的地方就是书房。当时门是关着的，而且门缝里面也没有灯光，他估摸着Charles大概是去其他地方了。就在他打算路过书房时就听到里面传来非常小声的啜泣声，他推开门时借着走廊的灯看见Charles缩在小沙发上。</p>
<p>      当时Charles注意到动静后第一反应就是擦掉眼泪然后抬起头来看着他。</p>
<p>      Erik？他记得Charles是这么问他的。你在这里做什么？    </p>
<p>      这句话应该是我问你吧。他当时无奈地笑了，然后走过去一把将人抱到了怀里柔声说到。为什么一个人躲在这里哭。</p>
<p>      当时Charles只是告诉他说是画稿截止日期快到了，他到现在也还没有什么灵感，所以压力大了点。</p>
<p>      也许当时Erik再那么细心一些他就能发现Charles在跟他说谎，这根本不全是因为什么工作压力大，他应该能察觉到Charles根本就是快被这该死的生活给压垮了。</p>
<p>      Erik笨拙地拿起桌上的纸巾擦掉那些泪水，Charles嘴里呢喃着一些模糊不清的话语，Erik听不太清，依稀就是他很累他很想休息之类的，这次他没说什么，只是像那个晚上一样把他拉进了怀里，然后轻轻地拍着他的背。</p>
<p>      Charles从来没在他面前哭的那么伤心，但他知道这是好的开始。</p>
<p>      他听Raven的话劝服Charles去接受专业的治疗，这花了他一点时间，但至少期间Charles学会了表达他真实的感受，他也开始向他倾诉一些烦恼。有一次下棋时Erik细心地留意到Charles看起来没有真的很开心，Erik问他是不是不喜欢下棋，Charles支支吾吾了好一会儿。</p>
<p>      "我不喜欢拿白棋。"Charles似乎不太敢抬头看他："这个颜色太纯洁无瑕了...我这样的人不适合这样的颜色。"</p>
<p>        Erik看着面前的人觉得眼眶有些酸涩，他没想到他会说出这样的话。在他心里Charles值得所有最纯洁无瑕的事物，在他心里Charles就是最好的。</p>
<p>      他伸出手轻轻勾起Charles的下巴，望着那双漂亮的眼睛说，以后有任何喜欢的不喜欢的都要说出来，我听着。</p>
<p>      许久后Charles点了头。</p>
<p>      他知道这将会是一条非常漫长的道路，他知道他们未来还要面对更多。但他知道他们会克服的。</p>
<p>      他们一起度过了10年，他们未来还会一起度过剩下的20年30年40年甚至更久，直到他们看到了太阳落下并再也看不到它升起，他们还有很长一段时间可以一起走下去。</p>
<p>      他们的爱会很长久，他也相信他们终究会陪伴着彼此。</p>
<p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>